1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device including a first intermediate layer comprising a first host and a first dopant, a second intermediate layer comprising the first dopant, and a third intermediate layer comprising a second host and the first dopant, between a first electrode and an emission layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self emission devices and have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast characteristics, and quick response speeds. Due to these advantages, organic light emitting devices are receiving much attention. Also, research into organic light emitting devices is being actively performed due to their low operating voltages, quick response speeds, and multi-color capabilities.
In general, an organic light emitting device has a stack structure of anode/emission layer/cathode. In addition, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, and an electron injection layer can be additionally disposed between the anode and the emission layer or between the emission layer and the cathode so as to obtain a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/emission layer/cathode, anode/hole transport layer/emission layer/electron injection layer/cathode, or the like. For example, the structure of conventional organic light emitting devices is disclosed in KR 2005-0040960.
However, a conventional organic light emitting device has relatively poor lifetime characteristics. Therefore, there is a need to develop an organic light emitting device having good lifetime characteristics.